


Old Man Pain

by slightly_murderous_sorcerer (emerald_witch_esmeralda)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_witch_esmeralda/pseuds/slightly_murderous_sorcerer
Summary: Just a poem I wrote while I was feeling hella mad and depressed to let off some steam.
Kudos: 1





	Old Man Pain

Old Man Pain is a mean old man  
A spectre? Or a dream?  
No one knows but this one thing  
He collects your tears and screams  
They say he’s from the Underworld  
An escaped and tortured soul  
Thriving on the living’s pain  
To again make himself whole  


  
He lives to torment and to torture  
His frosty, bony hands are skilled  
To cause as much pain as he can  
To the countless that he’s killed  
Oh, some of them are still “alive”  
The poor and battered bastards  
You fools! He’s killed their souls instead!  
Ripped apart by his disasters  


  
Pity them and not the dead  
For at least in death it ends  
But for these poor and shredded husks  
They live it, until into madness they descend  
Old Man Pain is fond of his work  
And his work he does quite well  
This crimson-robed unfeeling spectre  
From the deepest bowels of Hell.  


  
His scarlet cloak is dyed with blood  
Cracked marble masks his face  
He rides the air on his phantom steed  
Delighting in the chase  
He brandishes a cat-o’-nine  
All covered up with spikes  
Ripping flesh and drawing blood  
Whichever way he strikes.  


  
His victims do a dance of pain  
Scarlet coats the ground  
Spirits swim in crimson pools  
As his barbs flay and tear  
Making raw your naked soul  
Like an overripe pear.  
He whoops and howls, a man insane  
As lithe limbs flail around  
Children’s chilled souls shuddering  
At the unhallowed sound.  


  
His phantom steed’s called Agony  
As swift and sharp as darts  
He’ll disappear like so much smoke  
And trot straight through your heart  
He’ll steal your soul, he’ll steal your joy  
And leave the rest behind  
Only once there’s nothing left  
Will back away he’ll ride.  


  
He’s on the hunt with horse and hounds  
And he’ll always find his prey  
No matter where or how fast you run  
He’ll be at your door one day.  
For humans cannot run from Pain  
Pain is a part of Life  
As happiness, sadness, agony, joy and strife.  
He’ll come and go and come again.  


  
Whether once or several times  
Old Pain will come to play.  
So we’ve no choice but to do our best  
Harden ourselves and pray.  
Though Old Man Pain is old and cruel  
The mortal heart is stronger  
For when he comes ‘round back for more  
We still endure the longer.  
Our nature is to hide from him  
Wanting shelter is the norm  
But do not run, just stand your ground  
For there’s light after the storm  


  
We heal, we live, we grow, we rise  
Despite being knocked down  
So keep your sword, the blade called Hope  
The next time he comes ‘round  
He’ll beat you, thrash you, flay you alive  
But he can still be beat  
Give him a thrashing of your own  
And then Happiness you’ll greet.


End file.
